bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Reilly
|Duo2=1st - 2nd - |HOHs2=4 (Weeks 1, 3, 9, and 10) |Nominations2=5 (Weeks 4 & 5, Day 55, Week 8, & Day 69) |Vetos2= 2 (Weeks 1 & 8) |OtherPrizes2= |Currently1=Jury Member |Season=12 |Place=9th |Votes=6 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 1 & 5) |Vetos=0 |OtherPrizes=$5,000 |Currently1=Jury Member }} was the winner of Big Brother 13. She was a contestant on Big Brother 12. Her partner was . Her later duo partner was . 'Biography' Rachel Eileen Reilly, born October 16, 1984, is a cocktail waitress from Las Vegas, Nevada. She describes herself as "bubbly, effervescent and adventurous." Rachel's favorite activities include painting, working out, doing anything outdoors, watching movies with friends, playing with her dog, getting dressed up and going on dates. The hardest part of living in the Big Brother house for Rachel is "having your entire life televised." Before being cast on Big Brother 12 Rachel briefly was a swimsuit model for Hawaiian Tropic swimwear. Rachel also had a magazine cover with Steven Tyler of Aerosmith, American Idol Judge. She is a graduate of Northwest Cabarrus High School in Kannapolis, N.C. and Western Carolina University in Cullowhee, N.C Her sister, Elissa Slater, is playing as a contestant of Big Brother 15. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Rachel's personality (clingy and somewhat subservent) led her to be a "pain" to the other House Guests. However, she has since became a staple character in the show, often showing up in the house as a "punishment" for the other house guests. *Rachel is the third House Guest (and second female) to win the first Head of Household competition and win the game following Lisa Donahue and Hayden Moss. *Rachel and her husband, Brendon Villegas competed on The Amazing Race 20 and finished third together as a team. *Rachel holds the record for earliest multiple HoH wins, having won the first HoH and the third HoH in her second season. *Rachel is one of seven House Guests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Jessie Godderz, and Brendon Villegas). **She was the only person of the seven to make the finals in there either appearence. *Rachel appeared in Big Brother 14, in a video for Ian Terry which he had to watch after he opened Pandora's Box. She annoyed Ian and gave him useless advice on how to win the game. **Ironically, he actually did end up winning the game. *Rachel has 8 competitions won in total (6 HOH's 2 POV's). *Rachel is tied with Drew Daniel,Janelle Pierzina,Hayden Moss, and Ian Terry for the most Head or Household competition wins in a single season with 4. **She is the second player to win 4 Head of Household competitions and win the game. Preceding Hayden and later was succeeded by Ian. *Her sister, Elissa Slater, is in Big Brother 15. Category:Season 12 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:Season 13 House Guests Category:Big Brother 13 Category:9th Place Category:Big Brother 12 Jury Members Category:Winners Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Contestants who went on The Amazing Race Category:Showmance Category:Veterans Category:2 Timer Category:Reilly Category:Married from Show Category:1st HOH Category:1st POV